


you called for backup?

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Peter gets bored during class and decides to text Tony, chaos ensues.





	you called for backup?

**Author's Note:**

> I just got bored. I hope you enjoy.

Peter sighed as he shifted in his seat, his head resting against his hand. 

He was bored. Like, extremely bored. To the point where if the class he was currently in dragged out any longer, he was going to die. Literally. 

After a few minutes of the teacher nagging on and on, Peter had enough. The class was nowhere near done and Peter was bored out of his mind. 

Peter pulled out his phone from under the desk and quickly texted Tony. He needed a distraction. He knew that Tony was probably busy but he missed his adopted father and he really needed someone to talk to. 

Peter wasn’t really thinking when he sent the text. Maybe if he would have thought more about the text that he sent, it wouldn’t have ended up like it did. 

When Peter got no reply, he once again sighed and put his phone away. 

A few minutes later, he heard a familiar whirring outside of the second story classroom window and Peters eyes widened. 

There was a loud blast and glass went everywhere. 

The room was filled with screams as Iron Man walked in. 

He frantically scanned the room for someone. When he finally saw them he ran right over to the one and only, Peter Stark. 

“Peter, what’s wrong? Where’s the danger? Did someone try to hurt you again? Please, Pete, are you okay?” Tony said as he quickly stepped out of his suit, frantically searching Peter’s body for injures. 

“D-dad? What are you doing here?” Peter asked as he scanned his father's face frantically. 

“That doesn’t matter right now! Are you okay? Did you get stabbed again? Peter Benjamin Stark, what did I tell you about getting stabbed and not telling me! Oh my god, did you get shot? Bambi, are you okay?” Tony asked, his eyes still frantically searching for some sort of injury. You would be surprised at how well Peter was able to hide those. 

“Dad, dad, calm down. I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m not hurt.” Peter rushed, trying to calm the older man down. 

“B-but the text. You called for help. You called for backup! Now where are they? Do I need to call the Avengers? I will kill the-” Peter cut Tony off before he could continue his hysterical worrying. 

“Dad, it’s okay. Nothing happened. I didn’t call for backup. I-I was just bored.” Peter added the last bit in quietly. 

Tony was silent for a moment and Peter looked down at his hands. 

He felt like shit. 

He made his dad worry. Not only that, but he also just outed himself as the son of Tony Stark, the millionaire playboy. All of that, just because he was bored during class. 

Peter felt tears prickle his eyes as he realized how much he fucked up. 

The entire classroom was silent for a moment until Tony sighed gently and pulled Peter into a hug. 

“Hey, Bambi, it’s okay. I just overreacted. It’s alright. It’s not your fault.” Tony said reassuringly. 

The class was shocked to see the Tony Stark so soft.


End file.
